The present invention relates to writing utensils and adhesive notes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for dispensing sheet material, such as adhesive notes, tape, or paper notes, from the upper end of a writing utensil or similar elongated tool. The device connects a writing utensil with common sheet stationary items for improved access to the stationary while writing or otherwise using the utensil.
It is common while writing, taking notes, or making markings to use various sheet material for various purposes. These include employing adhesive tape for a given project, placing an adhesive note in a desired location, or generally writing down notes on a small note for later inspection. The present invention contemplates a device that affixes to a utensil item, such as a writing utensil, a cutting tool, or other elongated, handheld tool, whereby the device supports sheet material along the upper end of the tool. Specifically, the sheet material is supported within one of a housing or a U-shape support such that individual lengths or sheets thereof can be removed from the device while maintaining a stack or roll thereof in connection with the utensil.
Many applications are contemplated, including adhesive notes being supported by a writing utensil, tape being supported by an elongated cutting tool, and many others. It is not desired to limit the type of sheet material that can be utilized nor is it desired to limit the specific type of utensil in connection with the device. Rather, it is desired to disclose a new and novel device for supporting sheet material in connection with a utensil item that improves access to the sheet material and does not interfere with normal operation of the utensil item.